Contigo hasta la muerte
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke finalmente se enfrentan... Slash ligero. Advertencias dentro.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron, pero el precio fue demasiado para Naruto.**

**Genero: Drama**

**Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke**

**Rating: K+**

**Advertencia: Slash li****gero, muerte, drama y angustia. Además de que la historia esta rodeada de incoherencia, por lo menos para mi.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones de Toshiro Matsuda: NightFall - Despair (no se si ese es el nombre) - Sadness and Sorrow**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V -Naruto<strong>

Me arrodille, la sangre goteando de la espada enterrada en mi corazón, levanté mi vista y vi la sonrisa engreida de Sasuke, sin siquiera mostrar arrepentimiento, lagrimas de dolor empezaron a correr por mi rostro, mi corazón sufriendo una herida aún peor, la herida que te deja la persona que amaste y te traicionó.

Saque la espada y la dejé enterrada a mi lado, me sujete de ella y me levanté, no dejaria que Sasuke me viera así de derrotado antes de morir. El Kyuubi habia sido sustraido de mi por Akatsuki, anque eso nadie lo supiera, y por lo mismo esta vez si moriría. Respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de no perder la conciencia, mire a Sasuke con una sonrisa de dolor, pero este me la devolvió asqueado, cerré mis ojos y me senté correctaente en el suelo, agaché mi cabeza y recién ahí me permití descansar para siempre, una sonrisa de dolor adornando mis labios.

_El amor nunca se pierde. _

_Aunque no sea recíproco,_

_volverá para purificar_

_y hacer tierno su corazón. _

(Washington Irving)

**P.O.B -Sasuke**

Por fin, por fin habia logrado derrotar a Naruto, la piedra en mi camino hacia mi venganza. Sabia que por el maldito Kyuubi no moriría fácilmente, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa engreída que se formo en mi rostro al verló con mi espada en medio de su corazón. Levantó su rostro y me miró sorprendido, mi sonrisa creció aún más, vi como lágrimas de dolor empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero aún así mi sonrisa no se borró.

Entrecerré los ojos al ver como se quitaba la espalda y la enterraba en el suelo para levantarse, me miró con una sonrisa de dolor, pero yo se la devolví con asco, _tan patético._ Pensar que durante años lo consideré una persona fuerte, el Kyuubi era el que le otorgaba todos sus poderes, si no fuera así, ni siquiera hubiera entrado a la academía.

Cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo, mire sin arrepentimiento la herida en su corazón que todavia no sanaba, tenia la cabeza gacha y no se movía. Una oleada de pánico me lleno al ver que ni siquiera respiraba, iba a acercarme para ver que le pasaba, pero Karin se apoderó de mi brazo y me llevó de ahí. Intenté safarme, pero en una nube de humo desaparecimos.

Mire aturdido la gran sonrisa de Karin. "¡Lo hiciste Sasuke, te deshiciste de Naruto!"- vi como daba saltitos.

"Estas equivocada, solo lo herí"- le aclaré, el Kyuubi se encargaría de sanarlo.

Karin se detuvo y me miro extrañada. "Es verdad, tu no te enteraste"- la miré con el ceño fruncido, explicandole sin palabras lo que queria. "Te contaré, hace unos dos meses, Akatsuki raptó a Naruto y lo llevaron a su base, lo mantuvieron encerrado durante dos meses y a la segunda semana de Octubre, el dia diez, le arrancaron al Kyuubi, entonces-" -no pude seguir escuchándola, mi mente estaba en blanco.

No puede ser, estaba equivocada, no podia ser que Naruto no tuviera al Kyuubi, no puede ser que haya... muerto. Salí corriendo de la cueva, desesperado por volver al lugar en dónde Naruto habia estado antes de que me fuera, pero al llegar solo vi un charco enorme de sangre y mi espada enterrada en el suelo.

Me acerqué y desenterre la espada, sintiendo el mango todavía caliente, guardé mi espada y volví a la cueva en donde estabamos acampando. Vi a Karin, Suigetsu y Jūan, los tres alrededor de una fogata, bebiendo y riendose de cualquier cosa que decían, los pase de largo haciendo caso omiso de sus llamadas y me acosté en mi futón que estaba cerca de la salida, viendo las estrellas cubrirse por las nubes.

Cerré mis ojos y vi la sonrisa alegre de Naruto, algo corrio por mi mejilla y me sorprendí al ver que estaba llorando, no pude retener las lágrimas y dejé que estas corrieran libremente por mi rostro.

**FIN- P.O.V**

A los pocos dias después, Sasuke se enteró por medio de sus serpientes que fueron a investigar a Konoha, que Naruto había sido sepultado en el monumento de los Hokages, enterrado alrededor de todo su equipo, que lloraba su perdida, justo en medio de la cabeza de Minato Namikaze y Asuma Sarutobi, toda la aldea llorando su muerte pese a los años de miedo por que llevaba al Kyuubi dentro de él.

_Los muros que construimos alrededor de nosotros_

_nos protegen contra la tristeza, _

_pero también impiden _

_que nos llegue la felicidad._

Sasuke logró su venganza contra su hermano pese a su tristeza, mató a Orochimaru y derrotó a Akatsuki. Le devolvió la paz al resto de Konoha con las otras aldeas, y a la edad de 20 años, el diez de Octubre, se quitó la vida y siguió a Naruto, su persona amada.

_Te dije que desde que te fueras los días serian años, _

_será que a pesar de que son siglos _

_te seguiré amando. _

(**Eloy Albornoz**)

* * *

><p>Dejen sus comentario y díganme que les pareció.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
